The Male Reyvateil
by Akuma Tenshi Luigi
Summary: It has been said that reyvateils can only be female, but the scientists of the First Era have tried to change what has been deemed impossible. The descendants of those same scientists have continued to work on the same project and have finally succeeded in the end of the Second Era, but this male reyvateil's life is full of many hardships. His story has just began


**Hello everyone, my name is Luigi. This is the first time writing a fanfiction for the Ar Tonelico fandom. This will have one OC in it. He's also gonna be the main character. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ar Tonelico related, all I own is the OC**

Chapter 1: Tenor

Walking in scorching hot weather... was the worst. At least that was what 18-year-old looking Tenor's thoughts were when he was walking through Cello Forest on his way to Nemo.

"How the heck am I supposed to get to Platina?! Those mechanics say it's impossible with their technology. They can just go and fuck off. Can't they at least show a small amount of concern? One of the Hexagonal Plates just fell and they don't even care." He thought out loud. He then heard a commotion a little to his left and decided to go see what it was.

Getting to the edge of the forest, he saw the airport city Nemo in all of its glory.

"There it is, never thought it'd be this crowded." And that was the truth. The city was a bustle of activity**, **with no place in the metropolis being unoccupied at any time.

He struggled trying to find his way to the inn. After locating said inn, he checked out a room and went out to the city to get information on the Hexagonal Plate. After walking around and getting absolutely no information on the plates, he decided to sit down for a good lunch.

Finding his way to the nearest store, he bought a few dokkoi sets and sat down on an unoccupied bench in the city square for a **meal** he had not enjoyed in a long time.

"Oh, thank the Trio! Finally, some real food!" He said out loud, which drew a few odd looks from the crowd around him. After finishing his huge lunch, Tenor stood up to continue his search when he was stopped by a few young men

"Hey there. Are you going somewhere?" One of the boys said, obviously trying to hit on Tenor

"Oh c'mon, can't anybody in the Ar Ciel tell that I'm a guy?!" Tenor looked very feminine, his blue hair reached to his hip, tied in a ponytail, and his face just caused more confusion about his gender. He sighed and looked at the three males sharply, instantly dubbing them from left to right 'dumb, dumber and dumbest'. "You must either be gay or complete idiots, because you don't seem to notice that I'm male."

"WHAT!" They all shouted in unison before quickly running off, probably embarrassed for trying to hit on a person of the same gender. Tenor sighed again and walked off, muttering under his breath "idiots."

It was now early evening, a few hours after Tenor ran into those young men had happened. The city was even more crowded than before and it was hard trying to get back to the inn. Tenor just wanted to rest for the night so he could continue his search for a way to Platina in the morning.

Reaching the inn, he walked to the bar next to the lobby and recognized the bartender behind the counter.

"Hey, Claire. I heard you ran the best bar in Nemo city, it seems that the rumors were true." He greeted his old friend that he knew since they were younger. Claire, who looked back in surprise from organizing the wine, relaxed a little after she saw that it was Tenor.

"Well, if it isn't Tenor! I haven't seen you in a while. Yeah, that's what everybody says, there have been trouble here and there, but nothing I can't handle." She boasted with confidence. "Where have you been, Tenor? I haven't seen you in years."

"Yeah... it has been years." Tenor trailed off. "Well, the past is in the past, isn't it? I'll have some juice, please"

"Right away." And she meant literally right away, because the beverage was on the counter in front of him immediately. "100 leaf for that." He put the coins on the table and gulped the fruity drink right down.

"Thanks, Claire. I'll be going to my room now. See you later." Tenor started getting up when he saw someonehe did not expect.

"Misha?!" Tenor looked surprisingly at a group of six people who entered the bar. The person who had caught his attention was a 12-year-old looking black-haired girl who had her hair tied in two twin tails using white spherical things and had a crown-like thing on her head; she looked exactly like Misha appeared eight years ago. He caught one of six's attention, a 19-year-old looking man who wore a green cloak and metal left arm.

"Hey, who are you and how do you know her name?!" The man asked suspiciously.

"U-uh... I'm sorry, I just mistook her for someone I knew. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything. I'll be leaving now." Tenor said nervously and started walking to his room without causing anymore suspicion. He barely heard what the person who he thought was Misha said.

"Harm! You really need to lighten up, you can't really suspect everybody." She scolded the man who she called Harm.

"Yeah, Jack. Misha's right. You do need to loosen up." Another man, who Tenor did not really get a good look at, so he could not know how the other man looked, was echoing what Misha said. Tenor couldn't hear anything else of what they said as he was already up stairs.

_"I'm sure that that's the Misha I know, of course I wouldn't mistake her for someone else. But how does she still look like a 12-year-old?"_ Tenor thought as he was opening the door to the room he checked out. _"Who __were__ those other people,_ _though?" _Those thoughts filled his head all throughout the night, causing him not to sleep very well, even though he needed a good night's sleep.

**There you have it. My first chapter to my first Ar Tonelico story. I would like some criticism to what I could fix or something that needs to be changed. Tenor is the main character of the story. And yes, this is mid-way through Phase 1 of the game**

**Credits**

**Beta-reader: Jetstream Girge**


End file.
